Marauders and Dark Lords
by Kat Riddle
Summary: seventh year. Sirius lifes. Ignores HBP and DH. Many suprises await Harry this year Are people able to change their veiws and accept the consquences of those changes. With new people and issues to consider


_Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter only the plot and OC's_

Many things have happened since fourth year and Voldemort's return to power. In the summer before fifth year the Order of the Phoenix met again and the trio met some of the old and new members, including a woman called Sofia who Sirius appeared to know. She was a single parent with several children. She had two sons Reg and Orion, a daughter who was called Andy and an adopted son called Romulus. She had also raised six other children whom she was the godmother of, though the Order hasn't met them all but they know the eldest is about twenty-five years old which is old enough to be Sofia's younger brother of fourteen years farther than godson. Few things are known about the family except that Andy and Reg were nicknames (no one knew their real names) and they were twins, they lived in Slovenia, and Andy, Reg, Orion, and Romulus went to Beauxbatons whereas the others went to Drumstrang, and of course everyone's ages. Sofia helped the order the same way as Charlie. Sofia was a five foot blonde with brown eyes; Reg had black hair with red and blonde highlights with blue eyes. Andy had inherited her mother's blonde hair and brown eyes and Orion had raven hair and brown eyes. Romulus had deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Over the summer before fifth year the trio and Ginny ended up spending most of their time with Sofia's kids, but the girls didn't like the way Reg looked at Ron or Harry looked at Andy, and couldn't help but notice that Romulus disappeared for a couple of days in July and then again in August.

Part way through fifth year Ron came out about being gay and that he was seeing Reg, and during the Christmas holiday of sixth year Harry and Andy also became a couple. At the end of fifth year at the Department of Mysteries Sofia managed to push Sirius out of the way of a killing curse sent by Bellatrix which would have surely killed him otherwise.

Sixth year went by slowly and undisturbed and now it's the summer before seventh year and Harry once again returns home to the Dursley's.

"Boy, get down here now and start making breakfast"

"Yes uncle Vernon" replied Harry running down the stairs in answer to his uncle's shout. It was only one week into the summer break and already couldn't wait for his birthday at the end of the month when he'd finally be able to leave and never look back. When he left he was going to go and live at headquarters with his godfather. He continued to think about that day as he started cooking the bacon ready for breakfast.

As Harry was washing up the dishes after breakfast he heard the sound of a large lorry coming to a stop near the house. He looked up to see a moving van parked outside the house so that meant that he was getting new neighbours as the Greens who had lived next door at no. 6 had apparently moved to America during the Easter break.

"Vernon look we have new neighbours" said Petunia looking out of the kitchen window. Harry had finished the dishes and walked upstairs to his room to watch the movers from his window.

"Vernon. Vernon, look at who our new neighbours are. It's my old neighbour from when I was growing up and her children. I thought they were still living in Bulgaria or wherever they moved to after Lily died"

"Isn't she the one who was named the boy's godmother?"

"I think so"

"Good that means that, as she's moved back, we can dump him on her finally"

"I suppose so why don't we invite her over for dinner tonight and ask her if she'd finally take him off of our hands"

"So how was Bulgaria?"

"It was Slovenia Tuney and it was great but cold. So what was the reason for inviting me over for dinner? I'm sure you have an alternative motive other then me being an old friend and new neighbour."

"Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Because I know you, you want me to take the boy right"

"Well you are his godmother after all, it's only right"

"Fine I'll take him, but only till he's of age"

"Why didn't you take him to start with again?"

"Because I'm a single mum with four kids who's connected to some nasty people who wanted him dead, and the ministry and dad decided it wouldn't be safe for me to take him. It still isn't but a least he knows how to defend himself now. You'd better go and tell him to pack; I'll take him after dinner."

Petunia and the neighbour headed upstairs after dinner as Vernon had told Harry the good news beforehand to give the boy the time to pack whilst keeping him out of their hair so they could have a nice, pleasant, quiet dinner without him interfering.

The neighbour stood in the doorway, leaning on door, as she watched Harry run around his room, throwing bits and pieces messily into his trunk in his haste to leave the Dursley household. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my youngest Potter. Now I want to set some ground rules before we leave" she said, Harry spun round to face her recognising her voice, "Firstly and most importantly no girls in your room. Secondly no going into Andy's room actually make that neither to go into either's room, got it. And lastly no magic unless absolutely necessary"

Harry just stood there in shock "Sofia, you're my godmother?"

"Apparently" said Sofia holding out her arms for Harry to run into, which he did, "how are you kiddo, Dursley's treating you alright" she asked hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine; I didn't know you were moving here, why did you leave Slovenia?"

"Job change, both normal job and job for the Order. Come on let's get you out of here"

"Ok" and with that Harry left the Dursley's never to return.

I hope you like it

Please review

Katie


End file.
